stanwardsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sultanate of Bilbarstan
The Sultanate of Bilbarstan, (pronounced bɪlbɑːθtɑn) is a small nation found in the Caspian sea. Nova Stancresta is the capital and largest city. The nation has an estimated population of 1.043 million. It was founded during the 4th Movement of Winstanward, year 47 (1997 C.E). The nation has no recognition within the international community, and only engages in diplomacy with other nations when a Stanward, or a citizen of the nation is at risk. Etymology The name of Bilbarstan can be divided into two components: the enthonym Bilbar and the Persian suffix -stan meaning "place of" or "country". The name Bilbar references the ruling family, Billboard-Rus. Since independence from Turkmenistan in the 4th Movement, year 47, the official name of the state is the "Sultanate of Bilbarstan". History Bilbarstan has existed for 52 years, during which there has been conflict with nations around it, mostly over the fact that Bilbarstan is the only nation in the area that supports LGBT rights, and openly denounces nations that do not. A conflict with Turkmenistan in 4th Movement, year 59 (2009 C.E) led to the acquisition of the new territories, named Stanwardese Central Asia. The capital of this area of the nation was named Geygorod to further infuriate Turkmenistan and other neighbouring countries. Climate As a result of its adjacency to the Caspian Sea, and the Karakum desert, it has a rather dry climate, with the mainland territory has an annual precipitation of only 12mm (0.47in). The highest temperature recorded in the state is 46.0 °C. Geography The exact size of Bilbarstan is unknown, however it is known that the nation is very small in territory. It lies between latitudes 40° and 38° N, and is around longitude 51° E. There is little vegetation on the islands, as the landscape for the most part mimics the Western regions of Turkmenistan. The climate is arid, and desert-like with subtropical temperature ranges and little rainfall. Winters are mild and dry, with most precipitation falling between January and May. The surrounding Caspian Sea is entirely landlocked, with no natural access to the ocean, although the Volga–Don Canal allows shipping access to and from the Black Sea, which is vital to the nation's limited international trade. Economy The nation's economy was initially reliant on natural gas and oil resources from the surrounding waters of the Caspian Sea. In recent years, Bilbarstan has put a lot of effort into economic reform, using profits from their fossil fuel exports, to invest in other potential profit sources. One major example is the tourism sector, which peaks in June, when the nation hosts pride festivals to attract many from around Central Asia. Administrative divisions Bilbarstan is split up into 5 sub-divisions, 3 on the main island (North Bilbarstan, Gribzobland, and Heinzland), 1 on the mainland (Stanwardese Central Asia), and the outlying islands (Southern Islands). Government Bilbarstan is governed by an absolute Monarchy, with local governors selected by a royal council for each region of the state. The royal family consists of the Sultan Winstanward Billboard-Rus, and his Stanward Circle, rather than his biological family. Category:Places of Residence